Many applications require a navigation mechanism in order to transition from one page of the application to another. Current application navigation systems require user gestures, such as swiping or double-tapping, to be reserved for navigation between pages. Therefore, such gestures cannot be used for other purposes within the application.
Furthermore, navigation mechanisms often lack an efficient method to denote which content page a user is currently viewing, while reserving a sufficient amount of space on the screen to display content. Including a page title at the top of a content page takes up screen space, which cannot be used for other purposes within the application.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.